A family to fight for
by DDRevolution
Summary: Sequel to "Im Sorry" Six months after "im sorry". Esther hates herself for what happened to her family but as she reminisces about good times what happens when she realises she still has a family to fight for. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to "Im Sorry"

Six months after "im sorry". Esther hates herself for what happened to her family but as she reminisces about good times what happens when she realises she still has a family to live for. please review.

A family to fight for

Chapter 1

It was six months after the tradgedy and Esther was getting used to being the only child again, she had completelty forgotten what it was like to have a family around to company and comfort you. Every night she would lie in bed thinking her mother would come into her room tell her goodnight or wait by the front door just waiting for her father to walk through with a smile on his face.

it was 9am and Esther hoisted herself out of bed quickly stretching off her aching muscles and went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast lifting a bowl out of the cupboard and filling it with cereal and went over to the fridge and lifted out the milk and orange juice pouring some milk for her breakfast and poured a glass of orange. Once Esther was done with the eating she threw the bowl and glass in the sink and quickly rinsed them out putting them to one side to drain.

Esther left the kitchen and went to sit down in the living room like she would every morning she would immediately fall into a dream like state just waiting for someone to say something, anything but knew it was not going to happen. The silence was unbearable as she leaned forward putting her head in her hands and started to sob quietly. she remembered the very first day she came home her mother and father where sat where she was now giving her welcome gifts. she also remembered her sister giving her a sign language dictionary so they could learn to communicate with each other. Esther smiled at the memory and wiped the tears away as she decided to go for a wonder.

She walked into the next room and turned on the spot, just up a few steps was the grand piano. Esther slowly walked towards the piano and up the steps and gently placed a hand on the keys letting her fingers caress them and a smile on her face as she remembered herself getting excited about seeing it

**Flashback**

"oh" she shouted "you have a piano". "yeah" her mother said "would you like to learn how to play?". she remembered staring up at the piano with aw as she said "I would love to"

**back to the present**

Esther took her hand away and went to the greenhouse and the place was full of plants but on the side lied an empty plant pot with a small plaque with a poem on it. Esther started to cry again.

**Flashback**

"what happened to her?" Esther asked as she looked towards her mother "she died while she was still in my tummy, " she said. Esther had a single tear sliding down her face as she said "she would have been lucky, you would have been a great mommy" she sobbed as she was brought into a tight embrace.

**End flashback**

Esther wiped her tears away remembering the way that Kate hugged her and wished she was hear now, despite what Esther did she really meant what she said about her being a great mother. She smiled at the memory before turning away and going somewhere else.

Esther decided to go up to her room next to get changed. she changed in to a pair of black pants and a warm purple jumper. as she was ready to leave she caught sight of a very particular book on the shelf. she walked over to the shelf and carefully lifting down the book she found it to be the dictionary Max gave her. She smiled at the memory flicking through the pages.

**Flashback**

Esther and her family was sitting in the living room where she was presented with some gifts, Max with a big smile on her face jumped out of her space next to her mum and dad to give her, her gift to open first. her parents laughed happily and looked as Esther quickly ripped the paper from the gift leaving a dictionary "Thankyou" she said giving her a hug and looked toward her parents to ask how to say "thankyou" Kate showed her the gesture and Maxed motioned back a silent "your welcome" gesture.

**End flashback**

Esther smiled as she hugged the book to her chest, she rememberd spending long hours with Max trying to help her learn sign language and she loved having a sister because it meant she was no longer a lonely child.

She placed the book down on the table and thought of one more place to go, her fathers work study. She had dreaded coming here, she always tried to avoid it as if it never had existed at all, but almost everything came back to this room. The keys to the tree house, the vice she used to break her arm, the gun in the safe, the hammer used to kill the lady. the thought made her cringe but it was to late to change what has already been couldn't take it anymore so she turned and left slamming the door behind her, taking deep heavy breaths she slid down to the floor placing her head in her hands and started crying hysterically. "Im sorry, im sorry, im so sorry" she repeated between sobs.

It had been a an hour and when she eventually got herself under control she raised herself up from the floor and slowly walked into the living room sitting herself down on the couch and realising how exhausted she was she laid back and as her eyelids grew heavier Esther fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been an hour before she started to regain conciousness, Esther yawned as her eyes slowly flickered open, she shielded her eyes as they adjusted to the light and massaged her temples for the accumilating headache, she got up to her feet stretching her aching muscles trying to regain some feeling.

Esther tiredly moved towards the kitchen to get some pain killers to ease of her headache. she moved to the cupboard pulling out a tray of pills and popped two of them into her hand and went over to the sink to get a glass of water, she popped the pills in her mouth and downed the glass before dropping it back into the sink.

Sighing Esther looked at the clock and the time read 5:30 and it was starting to get dark outside She wondered were the time had gone as she went upstairs to the bathroom and decided to get a shower.

Locking the door behind her she walked over to the shower to set the warm water running whilst she slipped off her clothes dumping them in the basket, she got into the shower allowing the water to warm her up and wash all the grime away. she reached to the shelf at the side pulling down a bottle of shampoo, squeezing a small amount into her hand and massaged it into her hair and let the water wash it off.

Esther turned off the water quickly squeezing out her hair she then grabbed a towel of the rack to wrap around herself and a smaller one for her hair. she went to her bedroom and dried herself off and changing into a pair of warm pajamas. she walked over to the table and opened the draw and lifted out a small picture of her and her family, she managed a small smile before bringing it close to her chest. she put it back in the draw, turned out the light and walked over to the bed climbing under the covers and before falling asleep knowing she still has something to fight for she made a vow to herself whispering "im going to do whatever I can to make this right" she said as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**to the viewers out there Always remember a family is there for a reason, if you do something good or bad or wether it is someone who hurt you, a family is someone who you can confidently talk to. never take a family for granted because you don't know how much you love them until there gone. it's what makes a family worth fighting for.**


End file.
